Modern vehicles commonly have a variety of features integrated into the seating. For example, adjustable lumbar systems, ventilation systems, articulation systems and inflatable restraint systems can be integrated into vehicle seating. These various features all occupy space within the vehicle seating and may limit the size and shape of the vehicle seating to accommodate these various systems. The desired performance envelop for these systems may constrain the size and positioning of these systems within the vehicle seating. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide compact systems for vehicle seating.
Modern vehicle manufacturing typically utilizes standardized components across multiple vehicle lines to reduce cost and provide commonality. The different vehicle lines, however, may have differing space allocations for some components, such as that for vehicle seating. Accordingly, the space available for seating in different vehicle lines may vary. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide compact systems for vehicle seating that facilitates the use of the systems across multiple vehicle lines.